Mew Mew MixUps!
by Luvlee Kitsune Forever
Summary: Walsh Students are switching places with Tokyo mew mew Stars all because of Pai's Taco Bell Craving. Will they be able to take on new challenges? Read to find out!


**Kitsune: Oh! Hey! I was just lookin through a photo album of Kayama and I.**

**Koneko: Oh God!!!**

**Kayama: Awwwwwwwww. That was when I won the alien teddy bear for you at the Alien Appreciation ceremony on planet zooroo.**

**Kisshu: Oh God!!! Not you too.**

**Koneko: I think they have a case of love fever. –Kisses kisshu unexpectedly-**

**Kisshu: Uhhhh. What'd you do that for?**

**Koneko: Uh Oh!!! I think I am catching love fever from them. Ahhhhh! Disclaimer!! Speak before I start kissing you too.**

**Disclaimer: Uhhhhhh. Don't own, don't sue. Only the unknown characters such as Mrs. Soy sauce, Ms. Hat, and Miss Short. Oh! And don't forget the school and "REGULAR" world characters. DON"T TAKE MY IDEAS!!!!! Only Koneko-chan and Kisshu**

* * *

**In Branford Connecticut:**

**Mrs. Soy Sauce: Ok class. Now what did The greeks use to overpower the Trojans? Anyone? Oh come on class. This is the easy part!!!**

**Joey (annoying guy who hates Koneko and Kitsune in human form): Is it reverse sycology?**

**Mrs. Soy Sauce: Uhhhhh. NO!!!!!! It is not reverse sycology Joeseph!**

**Joey: I SAID I DON"T LIKE BEING CALLED JOESEPH!!!**

**Kevin (Hates all girls except Katheryn especially Kitsune and Koneko): Joeseph Joespeh JoooooooooeSeph!**

**Kailee (Koneko): You tell him Kevin!**

**Brianna (Kitsune): SHUT UP! You know Kevin Hates you.**

**Kevin: Not anymore. Come here sweetie.**

**Brianna: Ewwwwww. That's disgusting!!!**

**Kailee: Runnnnn! AHHHHHHHHH! -runs out of room into the bathroom-**

**Mrs. Soy Sauce: Well. We lost another class participant. Who wants chocolate to celebrate?**

**Class: WoooooHoooooooo!!!!!**

**Jeremy (another really hatred boy who hates Koneko and kitsune. Let's just everyone hates them other than the ones I put stars next to): Whatever. I WANT A HERSHEY BAR!!!**

**Brianna: Me Too please!!!**

**Ms. Hat: What's going on in here? You guys are in class and I am trying to teach a class... Ohhhhhhhh! Chocloate!!! -dives at the chocolate in Mrs. SoySauce's Hand-**

**Mrs. Soy Sauce: Nope. None for you sneaky.**

**Patrick: Why do you and Kailee Read this Crap Bri?**

**Brianna: For your friggin information this is not Crap as you call it. It is the knowledge in comics as we know it. And it is really interesting and we like making fun of the characters every once and a while like Masaya.**

**Kevin: Who the heck is Masaya?**

**Kailee: A really gay guy in our book.**

**Brianna: Yeah! That's ri... HeY! Where the heck did you come from?**

**Kailee: I don't know...**

* * *

**Mean While in Tokyo:**

**Kisshu: Awww man. Tart?! Why did you let Pai eat at Taco Bell again?**

**Tart: I didn't know -cough- I swear.**

**Kisshu: You were supposed to watch him -chokes on his words-**

**Kayama: We better not -choke- put him in -caugh- charge of pai anymore.**

**Pai: Mmmmmmmm. Sooooo delicioso.**

**Tart: SPEAK JAPENESE OR ENGLICH. NOT SPANISH!!!!!**

**Pai: SORRY!! -starts singing horendously-**

**Tart: SHUT UP!!!!!! -blows up because of the way he screamed-**

**Kisshu: YEAH!!!! Shootioto.**

**Kayama: I -caugh- gotta get out of here!!! -teleports to hawaii-**

**Kisshu: Me too -Teleports to china-**

**Tart: Me three **

**Pai: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!?!?!?!?!**

**Tart: I don't know. I just do what the authoress Kitsune tells me to.**

**Kitsune: Awwwwww. How sweet. -starts squeezing tart-**

**Tart: Not the squeezing again!!!**

**Kitsune: Okay. Then let's have you teleport me to Cafe Mew Mew and we can have a nice clean fight.**

**Tart: Deal! -teleports Kitsune off to Cafe Mew Mew-**

* * *

**In Both worlds:**

**Kailee: What is this shaking? OMG!!! It must be that earthquake I put in my story on fanfiction when Pai has that farting bit and we all switch places!!!!!! Wait a minute. This is Brianna's story. HEY!!! YOU STOLE MY IDEA DIDN"T YOU!!!!!!**

**Brianna: Maybe. But you said that we could share ideas remember?**

**Kailee: Ohhhh Yeahhhhhh. Ok. On with the story.**

**Kailee & Ichigo: Why are we coming face to face just like I / You did when I / You became a mew mew in the Museum? OMG!!! WE ARE SWITCHING FRICKEN PLACES!!!!!!!!**

**Brianna: Cool!!! I am becoming Pudding!!!**

**Pudding: I have always wanted to become an american with blonde hair!!!!!**

**Mint: Ohhh God. Who the heck am I turning into. She has such a lack of taste in fashion. I would rather turn into Brianna. Now she is a trend setter.**

**Kayleen: HEY!!! What about me!!!! I am like the most popular kid here!!! WHY CAN"T I BECOME A MEW MEW!!!**

**Alicia: Ha Ha!!! I am turning into... Who are you?**

**Zakuro: It's Zakuro and now you have to be like me.**

**Kathryn: Cool!! I am a model!?!?!?!?!**

**Lettuce: Yup!! Who is this cutie that I am turning into?**

**Ashley: I am Ashley!! HYPER!!!!!!! I NEED SUGAR!! WHERE IS MY SUGAR!!!!**

**Lettuce: You are going to have to be quiet if you wanna be a mew mew. Well. That doesn't go for Ichigo and uhhh Pudding.**

**Ichigo & Pudding: WAD YOU SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Lettuce: Ummmm. SORRY?**

**Brianna: Ummmmm./ WHy am I mixing up my screen play? This is NOT what I wanted. Here is a list that tells who turns into who in the end and who becomes a new mew.**

**Switches: New Mews: Stays:**

**Ichigo Alicia Brianna Kitsune Kisshu**

**Minto Kayleen Kailee Koneko Keichiiro**

**Lettuce Veronica (V.V.) Dominique Neko Ryou**

**Pudding Ashley Robby H. Kayama R2000 (Masha)**

**Zakuro Kathryn Berri**

**Pai Joey Ringo**

**Tart Jeremy R2003**

**Masaya Kevin **

**Kailee: Wow!!! That is a lot of... OMG!!!!! I LOVE my new outfit.**

**Kitsune: Ummmmmmm. Kailee? You better start going by your Mew Mew name Koneko. And isn't it a gorgeous shafde of Purple? Perfect for a Black Puma Huh? I have red for a devilicious Panther on the prowl for Perecites. Roar.**

**Kayama: I just love a girl in Red. Especially with blonde har, back ears and a tail, and a sleek body.**

**Koneko: Ohhh Geese.**

**Kisshu: Aren't you supposed to say oh Jeese not oh GEESE. You are not a goose.**

**Koneko: Riiiight. OMG!!! We are in Tokyo!!! I have allways wanted to be here!!!**

**Kayama: Ummmm. Sweetie? It's your story. You can go wherever you want remember?**

**Ryou: Stop the chattering. We need to get you Newsies in shjape.**

**Kitsune: Who you calling a newsie? I read Tokyo mew mew every day! So does Koneko!!**

**Ryou: Riiiiiight Sure y- Did you just say READ it every day? Don't you mean watch it on the news or something?**

**Keichiiro: Actually Eliot-**

**Ryou: KEICHIIRO!!! This is NOT Mew Mew power. It is Tokyo Mew Mew!!!! I am NOT referred to as Elliot and you are not referred to as Weslie right now!!!**

**Kaichiiro: Ok. But in America and Tokyo Mia Ikumi did right a book about The Mew Mews. How do you think the show was started?**

**Ryou: Oh. Oops. SORRY!!**

**Everyone: It is okay.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Love Fever Cabin:**

Kitsune: Well. Now that Kayama and I are snapped out of that gushy lovey dovey stuff and are able to talk normally now. How bout we give you a cliffhanger ending?

Kayama: Great Idea. Let me just get Koneko off me and back to Kisshu who is weeping his eyes out. -Pushes Koneko off-

Kisshu: You have Come back for me!!!

Koneko: Yeah whatever fatso. -hits kishu with a mop knocking him out for about ten minutes-

Kitsune: Anyway... Will The Real Mew Mews find their way around Branford? Will These Newsies-

Dominique: HEY!!!!!!!!

Kitsune: Sorry! Will the newsies figure out their new strengths and weaknesses? Find out next chapter of Mew Mew Mix Ups!!!!!


End file.
